A vacuum cleaner is an electrically powered, mechanical appliance utilized for the dry removal of dust and loose dirt from carpets, rugs, fabrics and other surfaces. Vacuum cleaners have been widely utilized for years in domestic and industrial cleaning applications. In operation, a pressure drop is utilized to force air entrained with the dust and loose dirt into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The dirt and dust laden air is then drawn through a bag which traps and retains the dust and dirt. The air is then exhausted by electric fan through an additional filter to remove relatively fine particles. It is this fan that provides the air pressure drop or vacuum that produces the cleaning action.
The present invention relates to an upright type of vacuum cleaner which allows easy in home service of the headlight, agitator and agitator belt while the vacuum cleaner is maintained in the right side up orientation. This is a significant convenience feature since it eliminates the need to lift and manipulate the vacuum cleaner to complete this maintenance service.